a. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for forming a scroll from a strip of material and especially from a strip of mild steel or wrought iron. Such scrolls are used in artistic metalwork, such as wrought iron gates, pillars and supports for various articles such as lamps, shelving and so on.
B. Description of the Prior Art
When producing artistic metalwork such as is commonly referred to as wrought iron, it is usual to fabricate the work from pre-formed strips of material welded or brazed together, the end portion of each strip of material being wrapped round into a scroll so as neatly to terminate it. The usual way to make the scrolls is to insert into a suitable jig a series of pins upstanding from the plane of the support and around which a strip of metal -- such as mild steel -- can be bent directly by hand. Though this method works quite satisfactorily, it takes a fair measure of skill to produce uniform scrolls and not to distort the strip so that the two edges thereof do not lie in two parallel planes.